ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
MART (Monster Attack Response Team)
The attack team in Ultraman X-0. They conduct scientific research and attacks on any invading monsters or aliens. Their base is located in a WalMart in Washington DC. Equipment *Multipurpose Suit: A suit that protects them from radiation and other nonsense they have to deal with. *Video-ceiver: A multipurpose device, the Video-ceiver is how MART agents receive their orders and can be used for communication. It also helps TN track down the teammates on the field. *Ultra Gun: A small laser gun with many other functions. *Slugger: A throwing weapon based on Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, it is essentially a boomerang that can slice thorugh very tough materials. Only Bat gets one. *Portable turret: A turret that can be folded into a briefcase. *X-Pyr Flamethrower: A flamethrower used on abominations that shouldn't even exist. Vehicles/Machinery/Weapons/Mechs *Pointer: A car with lots of utilities. *Pangolin: An APC with a minigun and rocket launchers. *DANK Tank: Bat's tank. *Wisteria: Bane's fighter jet, equipped with many monster killing weapons. *Virna: A remote-controled mecha that can transform into a plane, used by C-Lee. *Nautilus: A submarine. *Discovery: A spaceship, capable of interplanetary travel. *Orbital Bombardmnet Satellite: A large satellite in space that fires missles. Operated by Ginga and TN. *Spiner R1: An extremely powerful warhead. *Ryton R-30: A special missle loaded with chemicals that corrode Pedanium. Members Current *Terry: The commander. *Tsuru: Terry's brother, even though he isn't around very often he still has a high rank. *J: The head scientist. The most well-learned and intelligent of the whole team, he specialises in many forms of science from biology to quantum physics and can easily deduce how things work. Despite all that, he hates math. *Bane: Gunner and marksman. He's also the one who usually pilots their vehicles. *TN: The team's observer, strategist and analyst. *C-Lee: Handyman. Grumbles about his teammates making him "insane" despite the fact he can resign any time. *StarLord: Gunman and ground troop. Often butts heads with C-Lee. *Bat: The best at martial arts, he also makes good use of any kind of artillery or weapon. *CB: A technician with some screws loose, which makes him think his beard talks to him. *MS: Communications officer. She gets all the citizen reports of alien/monster sightings, etc and directly reports them to Terry or Tsuru. *Robyn: "Mascot". She also works part-time in the store and promotes exotic butters. *Hoshi: Terry and Tsuru's assistant and close friend. *Muhammad A: In addition to being the head security officer he also is in charge of their archives. *Ginga: In charge of space observations to monitor what enters and exits the planet. *UL: The translator and linguist. He knows a few alien languages. Former/Secondary members *Caster: Disappeared for unknown reasons. *Stephan: Also disappeared mysteriously. *Brian: Resigned. *Duncan: Resigned. *Bad Dog: Repeatedly attempted to place false info in the archives and was fired. *ZK: Fired after a case of sexual harrassment. *LBD: Turned on his teammates and was KIA. *DFML: Went mad. *Ivan: Sacked for using unauthorised equipment. *Machette: Offended other members indirectly and was fired. *Sid: Executed for giving MART info and weapons to aliens. *Raj: Fired for trying to blame a member for killing an innocent person, when he himself did it. Trivia *This page was initially to be given the name SMART (Sudden Monster Attack Response Team) until the writer suddenly remembered that SMART (Strategic Monster Attack and Research Team) exists. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Organizations Category:Ultraman X-0